


The cat and kitten among the stars

by booklover4eva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover4eva/pseuds/booklover4eva
Summary: Harry Potter died in the final task, with Voldemort's return and apparent immortality the brains of The Golden Trio will have to work harder than ever to avenge her friend, but hope can be found in even the darkest of places if one only remembers to turn on the light.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy my return to writing, and for the lovely people in a certain Facebook group I'd like to say you are all my inspiration.  
> Love you lots. Xxx

She downed another shot of whiskey as she stared around her, taking in the sight and sound of the bar she'd found. Hermione had no idea what the bar was called, nor did she care, she only cared that it was as far from Britain as possible on her meagre funds.

Today was the 10 year anniversary of harry's death, 10 years since Voldemort returned, 10 years since Dumbledore was murdered right in front of her by a man he believed to be a friend. By the time the polyjuice wore off it was too late and the leader of the light was strewn across the grass, mere feet from harry's broken body.

She shied away from the memories and ordered another drink from the bartender, they returned though as she stared at the amber liquid, scenes flashing in her minds eye, the screaming, the terror and the mad dash to escape as Voldemort's voice called over the noise and confusion, declaring his victory and demanding total surrender. A few had resisted, like her, and had fought the death eaters so the others could escape, there was one face however that had stood out, one person who had given in without a fight.

"Traitor." Her mind whispered.

Red hair standing out among the crowd as he knelt before a monster, willingly bowing to the man who had killed their best friend.

She flinched as a hand on her shoulder brought her back to her surroundings, Hermione turned to face the newcomer and paled as she realized who it was, Voldemort's right hand, his most sadistic and cruel follower. Bile rose in her throat as she heard the woman speak, unable to stop from recalling that moment years ago when the hand on her shoulder had held a wand high as that voice had shouted words Hermione would never forget.

_"The dark lord has returned!" The words were howled as a wand pointed to the night sky. "Mosmorde!"_

"There you are kitten." She purred as Hermione began to fall, darkness clouded her vision as the woman's words washed over her and the last thing Hermione saw was emerald eyes watching lustfully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient, I know I promised to update this a while ago but real life intruded, that said I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Full smut ahead ;)

Minerva watched Bellatrix smirk as she managed to catch the girl before she hit the floor. She cradled the girl close to her as she felt her heart ease at finally holding her mate once again, the past year without her kitten had been difficult but now Hermione was back where she belonged.  
"Take her home Tabby." Bellatrix ordered as she withdrew her wand, grey eyes lighting up at the thought of all the pain she planned on giving once her pets were safely away. Minerva nodded in agreement before activating her portkey to the manor.  
  
Arriving in their bedroom Minerva laid her treasure upon the king sized bed, smiling softly as her mate shifted on the silk bedding. She quickly stripped her clothes off before removing Hermione's also, she then stood and made her way over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers, a whispered charm revealed a black box encrusted with rubies, opening it she found a collar similar to the one she currently had around her neck. Black leather just over an inch wide with a silver buckle stamped with the Black family Crest, she ran her thumb over the collar paying special attention to the sapphires encrusted upon it, marveling again at the perfect star hidden in each one.

Smiling again she made her way back to the bed and gently fastened the collar around Hermione's neck, backing away slightly she felt her heart skip a beat as she stared at the goddess beneath her, the sapphires glinting in the candlelight and reflecting on her body created an otherworldly vision of loveliness that Minerva was looking forward to reacquainting herself with.  
  
She laid next to Hermione on the bed and nuzzled chestnut hair, sighing happily as her mates' scent filled her nose. Biting her lip as she watched the younger woman's chest rise and fall; she couldn't help reaching out a hand and palming a generously sized breast, groaning as she squeezed the supple mound before flicking her tongue across Hermiones' other breast, wrapping her mouth around one hard nipple while her hand played with the other one, twisting and pulling the stiff peak until her mate began moaning and shifting against silk sheets.  
Minerva moved her hand down the young brunettes body, raking her nails over defined abs before settling among luscious curls; eager fingers finding Hermione's clit and stroking gently Minerva watched her loves' face as pleasure slowly poured through the young woman's body and woke her from her sleep.  
  
Hermione gasped in arousal as talented fingers suddenly plunged into her core, her eyes flew open and she looked around her for the source, groaning when mocha eyes met emerald. Minerva grinned unrepentantly and continued pumping her fingers in and out of Hermione, delighting in each moan she pulled from her kitten, no words were needed as both witches stared into the others eyes each seeing the lust and love within.  
Hermione suddenly arched her back as she came apart under her lover, walls gripping Minervas fingers, keeping them in place as she rode out her orgasm.  
  
Minerva quickly straddled Hermione's thigh, not giving the young witch time to recover she began grinding her own soaked core against the firm muscle determined to have her own orgasm now that her mate was back where she belonged.  
  
Hermione had barely come down from her first climax when she felt minerva's thigh between her own, whining in need she felt her arousal spike again and grabbed Minerva's hips, panting she thrust her core against the toned thigh between her legs, skin glistening with sweat she whimpered when Minerva's tongue swirled around her left nipple before sucking it into her mouth, pearly white teeth nibbled lightly on the now wet peaks and Hermione ground against her thigh as the sensation shot straight to her clit. A popping sound was ignored by both witches until teeth on Hermione's neck made her groan, she turned her head only to have her mouth captured by full lips as Bellatrix swallowed her moans, tongues danced together and Hermione's eyes rolled back as she came hard.  
Minerva smirked as she watched Hermione squirt on her thigh, biting her lip when she felt eyes on her she raised her own to see Bellatrix looking amusedly at her, Minerva smiled sheepishly at her mistress and gave a sigh of relief when Bella only shook her head in exasperation at Minerva's impatience, a sigh which quickly turned into a moan as Bella switched her attention to the tabby animagus, mouth latching onto her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise as Hermione recovered enough to join in, both witches playing with their mate bringing Minerva to the edge multiple times before backing off, leaving the older woman nearly sobbing in frustration before they took pity on her and finally let her come, Bellatrix riding her face as Hermione roughly pressed her fingers against her g spot, moaning as she swallowed Minerva's come, lapping at her dripping centre until Minerva pushed her away, too sensitive to continue. Bellatrix finished her own orgasm and hummed in satisfaction as minerva cleaned her up before gently lifting off of the now exhausted woman, she pulled Hermione up the bed until she was laying between them both, all knew that there would be a lot of talking to be done and Hermione knew she had a lot of apologising to do but that could wait til the morning. Minerva and Bellatrix wrapped their arms around the younger brunette and relaxed for the first time since Hermione left, content now that they were reunited they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
